fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Christmas/Transcript
Saving Christmas is a 45-minute Christmas special for Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast *Gorge *Whale Five *Announcer *Cy *Furbot/BatFurbot *Day *Airdroid *Eli *Pookie *Jessica *Triana *Puppet Master Robo *Toxifinder *Dores *Robo *Molly the Cougar *The Great Beguru *Lord Zorgu *Lady Fuse *24/7 Shop Owner Transcript Gorge: So, what kind of cookies do you want Santa Claus to have? Whale Five: I can't even bake cookies for Furbot! (Gorge turns on the news) Announcer: Tonight, sales of Furbot McFurbotington plushies are going through the roof! Everybody's excited to buy one, and- (cut to Airdroid stealing all the Furbot McFurbotington toys) Announcer: They've just been stolen! (BatFurbot bursts in) BatFurbot: Did someone say "stolen"? (Gorge takes BatFurbot's costume off) Furbot: What's happening this Christmas? Gorge: Airdroid's trying to take Christmas away. Furbot: Well, as defender of everything, it's time to make sure Airdroid gets arrested! (cut to Eli's house) Eli: Uh... hi, I guess. (cut to Eli's room) Eli: So... that was the same exact story about Halloween, except it's Christmas-themed! Gorge: That reminds me! My birthday's coming up in three days! Eli: It's December 12th, dude. You have your birthday ten days away from Christmas? Gorge: Yeah. (Airdroid appears) Gorge: What are you doing here, Airdroid? Airdroid: Just... checking on Santa's naughty list... yes, it seems like Robo is on the naughty list for criminal activity, Bagel is on the naughty list for helping out... and the rest are on the nice list. This Christmas, I plan to get everyone on the naughty list so I can wipe out everyone who doesn't care about Christmas. Whale Five: I thought you were gonna say Santa Claus. (Airdroid disappears) Eli: What now? (cut to an airplane hurling outside) (the airplane stops at Eli's house) (Triana and Molly step out) Eli: Triana? Gorge: Molly? (Triana and Molly arrive at Eli's house) Eli: Uhh... my house is too crowded for all these people. Let's head to Gorge's house. Gorge: Are you crazy? Eli: What? Gorge: I mean, there's not enough room at my house, either. Let's go to- (cut to Papa Squeegee) Gorge: Closed for Christmas? Eli: What now? (cut to Walmart) Gorge: We're lucky this place is always open. (cut to inside Walmart) Whale Five: Closed? But it's only December 12th! (cut to Pizza Hut) Molly: Closed, closed, closed! Triana: I agree, Ms. Mountain Lion. Everything's closed. Molly: Technically, I'm a cougar, but let's go with that. Gorge: Well, there is one store besides Walmart that is always open. (Gorge draws out a map) Gorge: It's located in the Forbidden River, just 2 miles away from Lake Hickory. I heard animals with fur can turn into foxes during the trip. Molly: Sorry to interrupt, Gorge, but I don't wanna be a fox. Gorge: I have gum. Molly: Is it the original flavor? Gorge: Yep. Molly: I'm in on this, then! But still, I don't wanna be a fox before Christmas! Gorge: Yeah, that's what Sophie said when she called me to tell me that she's spending Christmas in Ontario. Also, we're headed there first thing tomorrow. Good thing we have our teleporter. Robo: Yeah. (the next day) Gorge: You ready to go? Whale Five: Sure. But did we have to camp out here? Gorge: Let's just wait until everyone is awake. Eli: I'm already awake. And so is Triana. Whale Five: Me too. (cut to Molly, sleeping) (Molly wakes up) Molly: I had an insane dream... (Molly sees that it isn't a dream) Gorge: OK... plug in the coordinates for the Forbidden River... (everybody is sent to the Forbidden River) Gorge: Well... this isn't what I expected to happen. (everybody takes a walk through the Forbidden River) Molly: Why do they call this place the Forbidden River? It looks like a forest to me. Gorge: It's not exactly "forbidden"; you see, one day, a man let his pet ferret run in there. When he tried to retrieve him, he saw a fox where the ferret was napping. That's why the name was given here. Eli: So... what does this mean? Gorge: It means, unless you're a human or a robot, you're very unlikely to remain the same here. Eli: I'm a tree person, so what does that mean? Gorge: It counts you as a human. It also counts Triana. Eli: Luckily, Pookie isn't in here. (cut to the 24/7 Shop) Gorge: We made it! Eli: I know! It's making me tired for some reason. Gorge: Well, we're lucky Bagel and Furbot made it here while staying intact about what's going on. Whale Five: Technically, only a small portion of the forest identifies stuff, so we drew a map and went past it. (cut inside the 24/7 Shop) Gorge: Uhh... so, you don't have any Christmas parties planned? 24/7 Shop Owner: Good heavens, no! I don't have anything of the sort planned out! But I'll tell you what... there's some gear from the 1950s. The good old rock and roll days. Gorge: Thanks. (cut to Gorge plugging a distortion pedal in the electric guitar) (everybody plays all the instruments at the same time) 24/7 Shop Owner: Could you please stop for a second? I think I've never heard anything like that. (cut back to Eli's house) Gorge: Luckily the 24/7 shop owner gave me the distortion pedal back. Whale Five: Hey, where's Molly? (Molly teleports inside Eli's room) (cut to Eli's room) Molly: It's horrible! I got caught by the "security"! Look at me! Gorge: You're right. You shouldn't have come there before Christmas. Whale Five: There's still the problem concerning- Molly: A murderer that is ruining Christmas for everyone! Eli: You mean Airdroid? Whale Five: Yes. He's a murderer who is ruining the image of Christmas. Gorge: Well, how long would it take to heal? ????: Two days. Gorge: Two days? (???? tears off his cloak) Gorge: Cy? Is that you? Cy: I'd never thought you'd recognize this. VECTOR LAND has been robbed! Furbot: Uhh... Whale Five: Yes, Furbot? Furbot: Gimme that! (Furbot snatches his BatFurbot costume) BatFurbot: Did someone say, "robbed"? Gorge: Ladies and gentlemen, BatFurbot... defender of nothing. BatFurbot: Don't be ridiculous! I defend everything! Gorge: So... what now? (Whale Five and Gorge head off for Nova's lair) Robo: This would've been easier if we had more support. Gorge: Yeah. But it's Christmas. We'll let them take a break for once. Whale Five: Actually... (Robo and Gorge teleport back to Elijah's room) Whale Five: ...we'll wait until tomorrow. (the next day, at Nova's lair) Gorge: Surrender, Airdroid, or fight! (cut to a sign that reads "Off stealing. -Airdroid") Gorge: Well, I guess I'll come back soon. (cut to a sign that reads "for 2 days") (the next day) Whale Five: Gorge? Gorge: Yes? What is it? Whale Five: Happy birthday. (Whale Five gives Gorge a cake) Gorge: It reads the words, "To the sixteen year-old hero, I made this cake overnight." Molly: Yeah. I also thought about a present, but... (Whale Five gives Gorge a present) Whale Five: Happy birthday. Gorge: Why, thank you. Whale Five: Anytime. (two hours later) Whale Five: So, Gorge... how was the cake? Gorge: It was good. (Gorge opens the present) (Gorge reveals it to be a videogame) Gorge: Oh. Why, thank you, Bagel. Whale Five: OK. (Gorge puts the game in his room) Gorge: So... what now? Whale Five: Oh, you can relax. It is your birthday. (the next day, at Airdroid's lair) Whale Five: Give up, you murderer! Airdroid: Why should I? (Triana and Pookie appear) Pookie: I don't think it was a good idea to drink too much tea. (two hours later, Airdroid lies on the ground) Airdroid: OK, fine. You can keep your Christmas. You're lucky I never murdered Santa Claus, otherwise I would've wiped out everything related to Christmas. Gorge: Oh. Really? Airdroid: No, not really. I just... never murdered Santa Claus. The thought never came to me when I was trying to rid this world of all holidays. Gorge: So... that was your plan? To ruin all the holidays in the world? Airdroid: Well, let's just say protesters constantly arrest me for stealing Thanksgiving and rewriting Hanukkah. Gorge: So, what are you gonna do? Airdroid: Easy. I'm stopping interference with all holidays. They'll be extinct when all life is, anyway. Anyways, enjoy your happy holidays. This may be the last Christmas that would be a happy holiday. Gorge: Airdroid... why are you ruining our lives? Airdroid: That's for you to find out... next year. Gorge: Uhh... Whale Five: I don't like how he said "next year". (cut to Christmas Day) Gorge: OK... one at a time. (Gorge opens his Christmas presents) (one hour later) Gorge: I think that's all of them. Whale Five: OK. Gorge: There wasn't that many... Whale Five: Literally. Gorge: So... wanna go play in the snow? Whale Five: What snow? It hasn't snowed an inch this year! Gorge: Oh. (Furbot arrives) Furbot: I got a medal for saving the city multiple times! Gorge: OK, Furbot. (Gorge gets a call) Molly: Guess what I got? Gorge: What? Molly: Finally, I can be the size of a real mountain lion! Gorge: OK. (Gorge gets another call) Gorge: Hello? Day: I got nothing but stupid coal. (Gorge hangs up) (Gorge gets another call) Gorge: Hello? Toxifinder: I got a badge for saving the city multiple times! (Gorge hangs up) Whale Five: Gorge... Sophie just called. She said that she had a wonderful Christmas. And that she's staying north of the border until at least New Year's. (Robo arrives) Robo: Wanna listen to some "Jingle Bell Rock"? Gorge: Sure. (END) Category:Transcripts